Lone Wolf
by ngreaux0813
Summary: Jacob never saw Renesmee after birth. The treaty is void and Jacob tries to find Renesmee to take revenge for Bella's death. Jacob always told himself he would never imprint but love found it's way to Jacob. Plz read and review! my first Twilight story!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Twilight story so I hope you like it! Plz review!**

Renesmee Pov

A rainy day

I was looking out the window of my two story house from my bedroom at the green forest. I didn't want to go to school but Mom insisted saying 'it would be a fun experience and you'd make some new friends.'. yeah good one Mom like my friends live forever. One does. A very good family friend.

Jacob

But no one knew where he went after my violent birth. But I remember his voice when I was inside my Mom. I pushed away my racing thoughts and grabbed my bag.

"Renesmee what could possibly be taking so long?" Mom asked. " School starts in 20 minutes."

Well the way Dad drives we would be there with 19 minutes to spare. I heard Edward lightly chuckle downstairs and ran faster than a normal human downstairs where everyone was waiting on me.

"Finally." Emmett said. " I was about to check and see what you were doing."

"Sorry just thinking."

Me, Mom and Dad get in his Volvo and take the short ride to school. Alice the previous day had drilled the fake story in my mind. Me and Mom were sisters because there was no way we could say we were not related. Dad and Aunt Rosalie were brother and sister and Jasper and Alice were too. Emmett was a cousin of Edward and of course no one is married. We pulled in the parking lot of Forks high School where everyone was staring at us. The car or us i have no clue but like my Mom I hate the attention. We got out as the rest of the family got out of Emmett's Jeep. Everyone walked with their mates. Everyone but me. We went into the front office where Edward was talking with the attendent. She looked flattered and handed him all our schedules. Comparing them to the rest I knew I was in for it. Every class had at least one of them in there with me.

"Come on Dad that's not fair." I say as we get out of the front office.

"I just want to make sure your safe. it's your first year of High School."

"Yeah but Dad-"

"Renesmee your supposed to call him Edward stick to the story." Mom said

"Right sorry."

"Look Renesmee I just want you t be safe until I know for a fact you will be fine on your own." Edward said

"And when is that?"

"When you move out the house." Edward said. Leaving to his first class with Bella.

"Right" I say walking with them for our first period.


	2. Chapter 2

**I can't belive that I got a review in a couple of hours! Plz review and hope you enjoy this next chapter of Lone Wolf!**

Renesmee

An interesting day at school

Siting with your parents at a table doesn't make my top fun things to do. And definetly not when the whole class stares at you. I'm glad I wasn't Dad because I would have to hear what they were saying about me and Mom. Occasionally he would growl to low for any human to hear and Mom would reassure him with a squezze of the hand and going back to doodling on her notebook. The bell rang and we got up and out the door before anyone else. Mom and Dad went a different direction to their next class than me and I went to Mr. Brunner's biology class. In the table with the only empty seat sat Emmett rolling his muscles whenever the girls looked. I groaned at the thought of siting next to him for an hour.

"Hey cuz how was first period?" Emmett said as I sat next to him.

"It was alright if you like guys staring at you 24/7. You're lucky. The guys are afraid of you."

"Yeah I'm just that cool." Emmett said. I playfully punched his arm as walked in with a TV. The class groaned and Mr. Brunner quickly shushed them.

"Class no complaining watch the movie carefully you have a test when were done with the movie." Mr. Brunner said. The lights went out and the ancient TV came to life. When Romeo kissed Juliet Emmett made gaging noises and pretended to vomit. I smile at him before returning to listen to the movie. Emmett might not like it but I did. Maybe I got that from Mom watching it in the very same classroom except with Dad. The bell rung and I went outside with Emmett who was in a rush to get out. I said goodbye to him only to get a huge bear hug from him.

"Right Emmett still part-human can't breathe." I said softly enough for him to hear only. He let me go as he laughed.

"Yeah right see you later Renesmee." Emmett said before walking down the hall. I go to keyboard with Dad and Rosalie next period and the teacher was very impressed by us. Dad always got distracted but I touched his hand and sent him a picture of him paying attention before he snapped back to reality. When we got out of class Mom was there leaning on the wall. Dad took her hand and they started making out.

"Really Edward that's disgusting." I said turning my head from my parents.

"When you start kissing boys we'll say the same about you." Rosalie commented.

"Rosalie don't give her any ideas." Edward said.

"Just saying. I mean it will happen eventually." Rosalie said. She gave me a fleeting hug before walking out of the hall to her next class. I checked my schedule to see I had Gym next. I groaned internally before trudging to Gym. Mom and Dad followed and began talking with the coach. Of course they get excused from Gym but not me. Dad wanted me to have every experience possible. Mom had said he said the same thing to her so I knew I wasn't alone on that one. After changing and going to the gym I sit on the floor for stretching. I didn't need it but I went through the motions to make me seem more human. Coach Weems said we had to do something so I walked around the Gym aware Dad watching me carefully. I put in my headphones and I wasn't paying attention being to caught up in my thoughts when I heard a basketball coming at me. I back up and catch it with my free hand. A boy with amber eyes and honey blond hair came up to me.

"Hey sorry about that. Good catch by the way. Want to play? The names Matthew" Matthew asked. I shook my head and passed him back the ball.

"No thanks I'm good." I say.

"Hey you want to sit at our table today? I could introduce you to my other friends." Matthew suggested.

"Sure. See you later Matthew." I say.

"Just call me Matt or Matty. I really don't like my full name. but what about you what's your name?"

"Renesmee but you could call me Ness." i said.

"Interesting name." Matt commented.

"Thanks. See ya."

"See ya." Matt said. Coach blew the whistle and we all left back to the locker room to change. After putting away my clothes I get out the girls locker room with Mom and when we were out joined by Dad.

"Renesmee I don't like him for you." Edward said.

"I don't like him Dad. how could you even hear my thoughts anyway Mom's supposed to put that sheild on me." I say.

"He asked me to take it off." Bella said

"Nothing's private in our house is it?" I say. Bella just laughs and we go to the cafeteria where everyone n the family was in a table at the farthest end. Matt waved at me signaling where he was and I walked over aware of Edward's feirce eyes on my back.

"Hey Ness." Matthew said. " This is Kayla, Kelsey, Josh, Micheal, and Jason. Guys this this Renesmee." They all said hey and I sat next to the girl named Kayla. After conversations about doing something this weekend I quickly bailed knowing it was going to be sunny all weekend and we were all going hunting.

"Come on Ness." Matt begged for the millionth time.

"Sorry Matt I'm going camping with my family this weekend. Maybe next time." I said. He finally dropped the topic and went to talking about the school's gossip. Soon Lunch was over and after dumping my prop food away went to join Alice and Jasper for next period. After two more boring classes with Alice and Jasper I finally got to the last period of the day with Emmett and Rosalie. I couldn't belive Dad. he must have known I hate seeing my family kissing to put me with them. Sure enough there they were making out with a couple people staring. but luckily Kayla and Matt was in the same class so i sat in a desk next to them.

"Hey Renesmee." Kayla said.

"Hey. You could just call me Ness." I said.

"Oh okay. So how you liking Forks?" She said making small talk.

"It's really good. My mom and I was born here so I'm kinda used to it." I said.

"That's good. Let me warn you about the teacher he hates everybody so just pretend your working and he won't think your a bad student."

"Thanks for the tip." I whispered as he walked in. The teacher was ancient looking and I felt better about this was Math. Not really.

When the last bell rang I walked to the parking lot to Dad's Volvo where Mom and Dad where. I climbed in and Dad went at least 90 miles per hour down the road back home.

**End of chapter 2! Plz review I would like to know how I'm doing or if you want me to add something! So no one gets confused it is Friday when Renesmee was at school so in the next chapter they are going hunting. What will they come across when hunting? Review and find out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews everyone! So this chapter's all about hunting and...stuff. Hope you like and PLZ REVIEW!**

Renesmee

Hunting...and stuff

When I got home and went to get changed into some more appropriate hunting clothes I heard Carlisle and Esme walk through the door. After slipping on my old leather boots I meet them downstairs. Carlisle wa talking with Dad about where we should hunt for an overpopulation of bears and mountain lions which excited Emmett. While they would be hunting the predators I would get stuck with the elk. That's an overprotective father for you.

"Renesmee you ready?" Dad asked

"Yeah I'm ready to hunt some elk." I said sarcastically. He just smiled a crooked grin and we went out side along with everyone else. When everyone was there we began running. Since I was half- human I wasn't as fast as them but fast enough to stay with them. We followed Carlisle through the dense green forest until we reached the place Carlisle talked about. I caught a wiff of elk and bounded that way. When I was close I sprang upward ready to strike the buck. But before I could a grey streak hit me out of the way and I was sent towards a tree. I tried to get up and run but when I did a russet horse-sized wolf put it's giant paw on me pinning me to the ground. I struggled under him. I didn't look at his face thinking I wouldn't feel confident looking at razor teeth. My hands weren't pinned so I grabbed his paw and sent him a vision that I was not a bad person. The wind picked up and I smelt the scents of my family.

"Jacob release her." Edward growled. I tried to squirm to look at them but the wolf growled at me and I turned my head away from his dog breath.

"Man ever heard of a breathmint." I say. I heard two deep chuckles one I knew was from Emmett but another was hidden in the darkness.

"Jacob I don't want to hurt you let her go." Bella said. The wolf stiffened as if he got shocked. His paw slackened the tiniest bit so i hit his leg and heard a satisfing crunch of bones. I leapt away and back to my family who were in their protective and hunting stances.

"Renesmee leave." Edward said.

"Not without you guys." I argue.

"Renesmee listen to your father go home with Rosalie." Bella said. The wolf that had me pinned was whimpering in pain and I was happy. I mean who was he to attack me? His foot snapped back in place and it looked like I never broke it. Great fast healing. i was going to give the wolf a 'You'll be sorry look' but when i looked in his eyes my whole world was turned upside down. Gravity no longer held me to the Earth but that wolf is. I felt instant remorse for breaking his leg in the first place. The wolf was shaky in the knees like they became Jello. Edward suddenly growled loud and fierce.

"Jacob imprinted." Edward said. Imprinted? What was the heck was that? And why was Dad so mad about it?

"What?" I asked

"Renesmee home NOW." Edward said. I didn't want to go. i wanted to stay with the wolf but Dad's feirce growls forced me to follow Rosalie home. I walked at first looking at the wolf. But it wasn't there in it's place was a 25 or 26 year old man with short denim shorts, short black cropped hair and brown eyes like the wolf that once stood there.

"Bella tell me everything. From that monster baby you had that killed you to now."

"A monster? That's what you think I am?" I said. I ran towards home with Rose tears threating to spill over. Why was I feeling this way towards a complete stranger?


	4. Chapter 4

**Plz review and hope you like this story!**

Renesmee

Broken hearts

I stormed in my room and was face first on my bed crying in my pillow. Why was I feeling this way towards not only a stranger but a wolf? Jacob. The name brought a whole new set of tears. Rosalie knocked on my bedroom door.

"Sweetie can I come in?" Rosalie said.

"Sure." I mumbled in my pillow. She opened the door and sat on the bed next to me rubbing my back soothingly.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"I don't know what's happening to me."

"Explain Ness i'm lost."

"I meet a complete stranger who turns out to be a wolf who is also a friend of the family and all of a sudden i'm in love with him! I don't know if it's some stupid love at first sight or just teenage hormones." I say.

"I'm not going to say anything but let your parents explain. But if you want to talk or need anything i'm here okay?" Rosalie said. I nod and she gets up and walks out shutting the door on the way out. I thought about what Jacob said before I left and I began crying all over again. I heard a whoosh of air by my door and then a pair of heavy footsteps.

"10 minutes Jake that's all your getting." Mom said.

"Thanks Bells" Jacob said before entering my room without bothering to knock.

" Go away." I mumble in my pillow.

"I just wanna talk." Jacob said.

"Well I don't want to."

"Come on Nessie."

"What?" i said looking up at him wiping away the evidence of tears. The tears upseted him and he clenched his fist.

"Well your name is kinda a mouthful."

"Oh." I said burying my face back in my pillow.

"Look i'm sorry for calling you a monster. When Bella was preganant with you she said it was a boy so that's what i thought it would be not you." Jacob said. When I didn't answer he just continued. " And I never realized I would imprint."

There was that word 'imprint'.

"Can you explain I don't know what that is."

"It's like when you see her. Everything changes all of a sudden it's not the Earth holding you here. It's her. You would do anything, be anything for her. A friend, a brother, a protector. Anything." Jacob said.

"Sounds like you know the feeling. have you imprinted on someone?"

"Today. On you." Jacob said. My body stiffened and I was completly still thinking on what he just said.

"Renesmee are you alright?" Jacob asked coming closer. I lifted my head of my pillow and took a deep breath to settle my nerves and to prevent Jacob from coming any closer. He imprinted on me? That explained why i was feeling like a hormone crazed teenager but I had no choice in the matter. I never wanted to holded against my will by a wolf just because of an imprint.

"Can you leave?" I ask.

"I can't." Jacob said. " I still have 7 minutes." He sat next to me on the bed and he turned me so I could look at him. I just grabbed my pillow but before I could put it over my face he took it out of my hand and threw it across the room.

"Can you not cover your face it's killing me." Jacob said. I tried to move but his strong arms kept me in place. Was it me or was he getting closer. The realization came fast and I got off my bed and across the room before he could blink. I was panting on the wall from realizing how close I was from kissing him.

"Sorry" Jacob said. " Maybe we should restart."

"Maybe." I said.

"Hello I'm Jacob Black." Jacob said in a mocking tone. I had to crack a smile.

"Hello Jacob I'm Renesmee Cullen nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. Would you like to meet my pack." Jacob asked extending a hand.

"Your pack?"

"My brothers so to speak. They're like me."

"You mean a wolf?" I said taking his hand.

"Yeah but they are probably not wolves currently."

"So your like a shape-shifter."

"Yeah only we transform only into wolves." Jacob said leading me outside where my parents were waiting.

"Jake.." My mother warned.

"Bells you know I'd take care of her."Jacob said.

"I know but it's not safe for her to be around 15 wolves." Bella said. 15?

"Bells I'm the Alpha they have to listen to me she'll be fine we won't go anywhere."

"I'm listening Jacob." Edward said tapping his brain. jacob and me started to walk off but Dad called me before I could take a step. Jacob kept going downstairs as Dad whispered.

"Still remeber those fighting lessons from Emmett?" He said.

"Yea Dad." I whispered back before following Jacob outside to meet the pack.


	5. Chapter 5

**Plz review!**

Renesmee

I meet the pack

Outside the wolf pack was a bunch of muscled men and one gangly 15 year old boy. The two bigger guys were wrestling each other.

"Collin and Brady get off each other. Seth you were supposed to keep them out of trouble." Jacob said.

"Sorry Jake they insisted." Seth said. Collin and Brady quit fighting and straightened themselves out.

"Sorry Jake Brady's too annoying." Collin said pushing Brady.

"What ever Collin." Brady said.

"So this is Renesmee?"

"How do you-" I start.

"Wolf telepathy. We all almost vomited when he imprinted." Seth said.

"We'll be saying the same about you when you imprint Clearwater." Jake said. "Renesmee this is Seth, Brady, David, Ethan, Austin, Alex, Micheal, John, Andres,Connor, Travis, Sean, Jason, and Tyler."

"Wait Jason?" I ask. The same kid I meet at lunch?

"Yeah just made the pack yesterday." Jason said. I couple wolves patted his back like they were happy he did.

"So Renesmee your half-human?" David asked.

"Yeah."

"Jake told all about it when he left." David said then shivered like shaking off a bad thought.

"Alright guys you can shut up now."Jake said.

"Right. So Renesmee how fast can you run?" Jason taunted.

"Why don't find out." I said back disappearing into the thick green forest. I heard their whoops then the tearing of cloth before hearing their paws on the forest ground. Jacob was soon next to me in his wolf form. I smiled at him before running faster using my extra strength to take me faster. We reached the river and I leaped onto the other end before any other wolf did. Jake and his pack stopped at the edge looking at the water doubtfully.

"What the wolf scared of water?" I tease. The Jason wolf which was dark grey took the challenge and jumped to the other side. The rest of the pack followed and soon we were running again. I caught a wiff of mountain lion and rushed in that direction still thirsty from my cancelled hunting trip. When the lion came into view I pounced on the lion my teeth aimed at it's neck. When my teeth sunk into it's flesh i couldn't get enough. The lion tried to fight back put it's talons were like someone tapping me it was drained I shoved it away and strightened my now claw marked shirt. I look up to see the pack watching me intently. The Jacob wolf was very nervous ready to pounce any second but relaxed when he saw I was okay. Geez was he going to be as protective as my father?

"Sorry got distracted." I mumbled. A deep chuckle came from Seth and Jacob growled at him. I was next to Jake in a second and put my hand on his fur sending him a silent message of what Seth said. Jacob jumped from the contact and then phased back to human form.

"What was that?" Jacob said.

"What?"

"How come everytime you touch me I get some kind of picture or your voice in my head." Jacob said. " It happened when I was on you in the forest and then now."

"Oh that's just my gift. I can send people images or have conversations when i touch them. But only if I want them too." I explain

"You need to tell me before I think I'm going crazy." Jacob said. He looked at the sky which started to turn purple. "We should get back before your Mom and Dad get mad at me. Climb on my back." Jake said before phasing. I climbed on and I fit perfectly like I was made to fit on him. He barked an order to the pack before running back home faster than I have been running. Once we reached home I jumped off Jacob's back and he phased into a human form.

"You guys do a quick patrol before I get back." Jacob said. Seth led some wolves west while Collin led some other's east. I walked into the house to see my parents on the couch trying to hide their anger. Hopefully it wasn't at us.

"We have you guys been?" Bella asked. I winced leaving Jacob to explain.

"Sorry my pack got excited and challenged Renesmee for a running contest. Then Renesmee did a little hunting." Jacob explained. Bella relaxed a little but she was still tense for a vampire.

"We told you not to go anywhere." Bella said.

"It's my fault. I got thristy so I took it as an oppurtunity to hunt since it was cancelled." i said trying to save Jake. Bella sighed.

"Fine. Go on up to bed Renesmee. Jacob we need to talk." Bella said. I reluctantly left glancing at Jacob a couple of times before dissapearing into my room. After changing my dirty shirt and throwing it away i take a shower and change into some night clothes. I was very excited for tommorow so i could try and spend some time with Jake. But the excitment turned to calm then sleepy and I knew Jasper was behind it.

"Thanks Jasper." I said sarcastically. I heard him chuckle before falling into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Plz review and hope you like the story so far!**

Renesmee

A new day

I woke up to the sun shining next morning through my window and my skin started to sparkle slightly. Another day inside. I walk downstairs where Jacob and Seth were knocked out on the couch snoring in synch. I sit on the floor in front of them and turn on the TV careful not to wake them up. But when I did the TV was on full volume. I quickly turn it down and growled at Emmett's invisible laugh. Jacob and Seth were wide awake and knocked the couch over.

"Two can play at that game Emmett." I warn

"I know. You learned from the master." Emmett said coming down the stairs. Jacob and Seth fixed back the couch then Jacob plopped next to me.

"Morning." Jacob said.

"Morning." I replied.

"What do you want to do today?" Jacob asked.

"Can't go outside I sparkle remember?" I said getting up to show him my skin.

"We could go to the rez." Jacob suggested.

"If my parents don't like us going a few feet away I don't know about the rez." I say walking into the kitchen for breakfast. He sits in the kitchen chair while I make eggs.

"They're okay with it." Jacob said. I scoff.

"Yeah right. I have to see it to belive it."

"That's actually what we were talking about when you were sleeping." Jacob said

"So I'm free?" I ask. I put the eggs on a blue plate and sit next him.

"In theory."

"In theory?"

"You can't do anything dangerous, can't go anywhere with someone either the pack or your family. That kind of stuff." Jacob shrugged.

"I'm not a baby."

"Never said you were."

"So the rez?"

"My pack wants to visit Sam and Emily. Visit La Push then do some cliff-diving."

"Cliff-diving?"

"Something you're not doing."

"Not fair."

"After you finish we could go." I finish the last of my eggs and follow Jacob to La Push Beach. There the pack was there laughing in the sand playing soccer. Their imprints sat on a log watching them play. Jake phased back to human form and then joined his pack. I sat next a woman with a claw mark going down the size of her face.

"So must be Renesmee." the woman said.

"Yes."

"I'm Emily."

"Sam's wife?"

"Yes. He's over there with my son Toby." Emily pointed at a early 40 year old man and a teenage boy who looked exactly like his father.

"Did they join the pack?"

"Sam was Alpha before Jake but he stop phasing so he could age with me. Toby hasn't phased yet." Emily said.

"They can age?"

"With their human imprints yes."

"So Sam imprinted on you?"

"Yes. And from Seth's big mouth I hear Jake imprinted on you." Emily said. i blushed

"Yeah he did."

"Finally Jake needs some happiness for a change."

"We're just friends." I said. It felt completly wrong whe I said that.

"For now. I mean look at me and Sam for example. At first we we're friends and now were married and had Toby. It's going to happen to you."

"Well I won't be thinking about that for a few years."

"Good you're to young."

"I'm 17."

"Still to young." Emily said. We both laughed and Sam came over.

"Nice to finally meet you Renesmee."

"You too. Emily told me all about you."

"Did she? Well welcome to the pack. I'm glad to hear Jacob imprinted."

"Thank you Sam. Are they always like this?" I said pointing at Jacob and Seth wrestling in the sand.

"Worse. It's something to look forward too. But it's a wolf thing."

"I guess."

"Will you be watching us cliff dive?"

"Yes are you sure it's safe? i don't want jake to get hurt." Sam smiled

"Of course he did it many times before. It's a rush to us when in our human form."

"I hope your right Sam." I said. He went over to Jacob and Seth and broke them apart. Kayla and Jason pulled up in their car. Why would Jason bring Kayla who was a human?

"Hey Renesmee you would not belive what I found out today." Jason said as soon as he got out the car. "Kayla's a half-vampire too!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Plz review!**

Renesmee

A wolf imprints

"No way." I said.

"Yeah so I thought you would be with Jake so I brought her here."

"Wow and to think I thought I was the only one. Wait what do you mean if Jake was here I would be too?"

"Jake imprinted on you of course you'll be with him." Jason said. As if on cue Jacob jogged over.

"Hey Nessie. See you've met Sam and Emily."

"Yeah their nice."

"Who's this?" Jacob said pointing at Kayla.

"Kayla she's a half-vampire too."

"Really?" Jacob said

"Yeah we're friends at school."

"Oh well nice to meet you Kayla."

"You to Jacob." Kayla said. Seth jogged over next to Jacob.

"Come on Jake we're going to leave you behind if you're not diving today." Seth said. He glanced at Kayla and then they stood there staring at each other.

"Earth to Seth." Jason said.

"Shut up Jason I think Seth's imprinting." Jacob said. Soon Seth shook out of his daydream and almost fell to his knees but Jacob and Jason caught him.

"Jacob you could give Collin or jason Beta position. I'm quiting my wolf." Seth said

"She's half vampire too. Like me." I said.

"Really?" Seth said

"What happened?" Kayla asked.

"Seth imprinted on you." Jason said. " I'll explain it later. We're late for the cliff-diving. Come on lover boy." Jason said gesturing to Seth. Seth went with them looking over his shoulders a couple of times at Kayla.

"Let's go girls." Emily said. We followed her as we sat in the sand watching the pack on top of the cliff. Jacob was in the back watching them fight to see who would go first. Brady got tossed over first and the pack wooped at their brother. I had to chuckle a bit. David was next but this time diving on his own free will. Ethan and Austin were in next followed by Alex. Then Micheal threw John but lost his balance and fell down too. Andres tried to stand next to Jake to go last but they carried him on their shoulders and threw him in. Connor and Travis the twins jumped together followed by Sean who did a few tricks going down. Tyler went doing a classic my suprise Sam and Toby were there.

"Sam's teaching him before he dies. father to son. Sam had taught Jacob since Billy was in a wheelchair but he wants to continue tradition. Did it with jason too." Emily said.

"Wait Jason's your son?" I ask

"Oldest yes. Toby's next."

"He never told me."

"Never like the idea of being a wolf. But he's getting used to it now." Emily said. Sam and Toby jumped together Toby screaming on the way down.

Then only Jacob, Jason and Seth were left. Jacob led them Jason on the left taking thrid command and Seth on his right taking second command. They jumped together and made a huge spalsh below. One by one they swam over their imprints handing them towels. jacob came over shaking his wet hair and wiping out of his eyes. In a pair of only swimming shorts Jacob looked pretty hot. I tossed him a towel and gave one to Seth before he went running of to find Kayla.

"So what you think?" Jacob asked.

"I was scared for you." I said. He just smiled and put his towel around his shoulder and we went to his backyard where a small fire was and Sam was cooking barbeque.

"So we're sharing scary stories?" I asked. He put his arm around me.

"We thought you would like to hear the histories. Jason will get to here them for the first time too."

"Not Toby?"

"Not until he phases."

"So stories it is." I said siting with him on the ground around the campfire where Sam sat.

"Billy can't do the stories for us anymore. We all miss him but his legacy continues with us and through our brothers and Jacob." Sam said. Jacob chuckled lightly.

"It all began when..."

* * *

Renesmee

"I had a really great time."I said as Jake pulled into my driveway in his Rabbit.

"I did too. Good night see you tommorow?" Jacob said.

"Yeah sure but it's a school night and we can't stay out that long." I said gesturing to the clock which read 11:16

"Sure, Sure." Jacob shrugged. He hesitated then kissed my cheek. "Night Nessie."

"Night Jake." I said. I got out and waved as he pulled out of the driveway. I put the key in the lock and opened the door to find one angry Dad and a excited Emmett. This sucks.


	8. Chapter 8

**Plz review! **

Renesmee

My Jacob

"Renesmee I don't want you near that mutt." Dad said

"Edward calm down." Mom said.

"No he kissed my daughter that's not okay."

"What's not okay is you being to overprotective of me! Everytime I try to do something you always have your say. I'm almost 18 Dad you can't babysit me forever."

"We have forever." Emmett stated. Everyone glared at him and he put his hands up in defeat. " Stating the obvious."

"Edward she's right." Mom said.

"Don't side with her Bella." Edward said.

"She' my daughter and we all knew this was coming sooner or later. Jacob is part of this family and we need to treat him like it." Mom said. Edward was pained for a little bit before he sighed and looked at me then Mom.

"Fine but I'm still talking to him."

"About what?"

"Stuff you're to young to understand." Emmett laughed. I glanced at him before heading upstairs until Mom caught my arm.

"Do you need some time to think alone?" Mom said. I knew what she ment. She was going to put her sheild on me so Dad won't hear. I nodded, thanked her then went into my room. After jumping on my bed I stare at me ceiling. What covered it was pictures of me and my accelarated childhood with my entire family. Everyone except Jake. I looked around my room and dug around for my camera. When I found it I found a memory card and put the camera to charge. I turned off the lights and went back to bed thinking of My Jacob.

* * *

Renesmee

La Push and Losses

Waking up the next morning I looked out my bedroom window to see a foggy Sunday morning. I throw off my sheets and rush to get dressed. After putting on a t-shirt and jeans I grab my camera. I run downstairs where Emmett and Rose where making out. I gag.

"Get a room." I mutter and hear Emmett chuckle on my way out. I grab the keys to Dad's Volvo and pull out of the long driveway. I go down the long winding road to Jake's house. Soon as I see his house I start hyperventalating. What's wrong with me? I park the car next to a Harley motorcycle and get out of the car. I go up the old stairs and knock on the door. To my suprise Seth opened it.

"Hey Seth what you doing here?" I asked

"Jake's running patrol and he wanted me here in case you came knocking."

"Oh well here I am." I said.

"Come in he'll be here in a bit." Seth said. I followed him in.

"Who's he doing patrol with?" I ask

"Jason and Collin."

"Why not you?"

"I had just imprinted so Jake's giving me a few days with Kayla."

"That's nice."

"Yeah he just wishes he could have some time to spend it with you too-"

"He wants to spend time with me? We had 2 days together."

"Alone."

"Oh."

"But being Alpha he can't do that. So every moment he gets really makes his day."

"Thanks for telling me this Seth."

"No problem Renesmee your part of the pack."

"Except girls don't phase." I said. Seth grimaced. "Was it something I said?"

"No it's just I had a sister that phased same time as me. She died a year ago with vampire venom."

"But doesn't it just make you a vampire?"

"No it's like a poison to us. Good thing you're not." Seth said.

"I'm sorry Seth."

"It's alright she was really annoying anyway." Seth said. He cracked a smile before dissapearing in the house. I look around for myself and go to a small room with a window that showed the clearing behind the house. I looked around to see pictures of Billy, his mom, his twin sisters and him at a really young age. Another to my suprie was me yesterday at the campfire laughing with Jake, Seth and Jason. I pick it up and felt someone's hot breath on me.

"Hey." Jacob said

"Hey how was patrolling?" I asked

"Boring nothing to see." Jacob shrugged.

"So I've been thinking." I started.

"Hopefully your not like your Mom when you think." Jacob said. " I'm kidding."

"Oh well everyone's been saying they can't wait for us to get together."

"Oh that. Um..."

"Can you explain that to me?" Jacob sighed and sat on his bed. he patted the space next to him and I sat down.

"Your father made it very clear to me not to rush anything with you. To wait until you're older. Much older."

"What's new?" I joke but Jake was very serious.

"But it's getting to the point where I can't control myself."

"Then don't."

"You don't understand."

"In lighten me."

Jacob leaned in and kissed me. It was a sweet kiss and soon I was kissing back. His warmth spread all around my body. Soon, too soon he pulled away.

"I showed you." Jacob said smiling. I smiled back happy I knew i wasn't crazy when I said it. I love Jacob Black.


End file.
